Prom Night
by SecretLifeOfAChemNerd
Summary: Shock didn't even begin to cover what Logan was feeling. Kendall was supposed to be at prom, well technically after-prom since the actual dance was over, but that didn't explain his sudden appearance in Logan's lawn. KOGAN FLUFF!


**Set in Minnesota when the boys are like 15. I'm still confused on exactly how old they are and what grade they are in the show... So I just make up my own stuff =D And let me just give credit where credit is due. This is based on a true event. Didn't happen to me, my friend did this for his boyfriend (well, now ex-boyfriend) after he went to prom with a friend, and it's about the sweetest thing I had ever heard and for some reason this week I was like "I should write a BTR fic about that!" So, here we are. And I know, prom is November? I don't know what I'm thinking either. Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

Prom. A simple word that could send high school girls into crazy mode. It seemed to be a right of passage, some misguided ritual of hair spray, too much makeup, and the search to find the perfect dress. Hours would be spent in front of the mirror, trying to achieve perfection, wanting to look their absolute best for the "greatest night of their lives!".

Guys though, they didn't have it bad, except for the whole asking that special girl part, that totally sucked, but other than that it was simple. Rent a tux, make sure your hair was decently presentable, and try and smile for all the pictures while avoiding dancing as much as possible.

And even though Logan wasn't going to prom (he was a sophomore after all) it was all he thought about all day, because Kendall was going, and yeah, that was getting to him.

Prom was stupid and worthless. A school event thrown so teenagers could get drunk and sexed up in the school, and Logan hated it (it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact he was jealous Kendall was going without him).

He understood it hadn't even been Kendall's idea to go. That Madison Jenkins was a friend and, left without a date at the last minute, had asked Kendall to tag along so she didn't to go solo. Kendall was just being a good friend, helping out someone who needed it, because Kendall would always do anything he had to to make sure his friends were happy, even accompanying a junior to prom even though he thought the whole concept was skewed.

Kendall was Logan's best friend. Had been since they were five, but if Logan was being completely honest with himself, he knew Kendall was so much more than that, to him at least.

It wasn't some sudden revelation he had one day. Logan had known he preferred boys to girls for most of his life. And as much as he fought it, he had always had a bit of a crush on Kendall. And now Kendall was going to fucking prom, where he would probably have the time of his life and be lost in a world of girls and dancing.

This unguided and biased jealousy happened every time Kendall even looked at a girl. Because Logan wanted him to be looking at him with those eyes that had the sparkle in them. He wanted to be the one Kendall pined after. Wanted to be the one Kendall would take to prom and slow dance with. Not that it was ever gonna happen, but hey, a boy could dream.

"Logie?" Kendall asked, going over his appearance in the mirror, flattening his hair to his head. "Look ok?"

Logan snapped out of his daydreams and turned his attention to the boy standing next to him, attempting to make his hair play nice. "Yeah Kendall, you look great."

"You sure?" Kendall again brushed his hand over his head, looking worried.

Logan chuckled. It wasn't often that Kendall acted even a little insecure. Normally he was in tough guy hockey mode, and seeing this side of him was pretty adorable. "Yes I'm sure. Why do you even want my opinion? You know James is the one to go to for hair advice."

"Please, if I let James come over here to help me get ready, I'd have so much shit in my hair it wouldn't even be funny!" Kendall smiled and Logan couldn't help but follow, because really, James would.

"Very true." A quick glance at his watch read 5:45. "Hey I got to go, my parents want me home for dinner." His smile fell. He had REALLY wanted to see Kendall in his tux.

"Ok," Kendall said, going back to his incessant hair flattening before turning to Logan. "Thanks for coming over dude. I don't know anything about this... prom shit."

Logan laughed. "And like I know any better?"

"Give yourself more credit Logie, you're great and saved me from death by Cuda. I'm REALLY glad it was you and not James."

"Whatever dude!" Logan threw back sarcastically, standing and making his way to the door of Kendall's bedroom, the amusement clear in his voice. "See ya later."

"Yeah, See ya!" Right before Logan was about to close the door Kendall called out "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! You doing anything tonight?"

"Umm, no." Logan answered confused "Why?"

Kendall had that smile on. The I-have-a-plan-but-I'm-not-letting-you-know smile. "Oh, no reason."

Logan scanned him, looking for some kind of clue, but found none. Kendall could be good at hiding thing he didn't want others to know. "Your so weird Kendall!" Logan laughed as he again went to shut the door.

"You know you love it!" Kendall shouted, just as the door closed. And Logan couldn't deny that was true. He did love it. The blonde just had that effect over him.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

_Enthaply is defined as a measure of the total energy of a thermodynamic system. It is a state function and-_

Logan was torn from his Chemistry book by the buzzing coming from the right pocket of his sweat pants. Pulling his phone out the text _New Message (1) Kendall_ was flashing a crossed the screen. He smiled and flipped the phone open, reading the short text message from Kendall.

_Look out ur window._

Confused, Logan got up from his bed and pulled the curtains back.

Standing there, in the light of the moon, was Kendall, dressed in his tux, hair slightly windswept from the light breeze in the air.

Shock didn't even begin to cover what Logan was feeling. Kendall was supposed to be at prom, well technically after-prom since the actual dance was already over, but that didn't explain his sudden appearance in Logan's lawn.

Kendall smiled when he caught sight of Logan's face in the window, looking down at him with a sense of wonder. The blonde pulled his phone to his ear while hitting speed dial 2. Immediately Logan's phone buzzed again, receiving the call from his friend.

The smart boy slowly brought the cell to his ear, still staring down at Kendall.

"_Hey Logie!" _Kendall said cheerfully on the other end, Logan watching his mouth move from above.

"Kendall, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Madison?"

"_She didn't want to go to after-prom. You know her, not big on parties."_

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"_Come on Logie, I wanna hang out. Come down here."_

"I can't just sneak out of my house! It's like midnight!"

"_Yeah you can! It's real easy! Just climb out the window. I promise your parents will never know." _He was doing that look, the one Logan could never say no to. The puppy dog look. Katie wasn't the only Knight who could pull it off effectively. _"Pleeease Logan!"_

He huffed, knowing he had lost. "Fine. But I swear to god Kendall, if anything happens and I get in trouble I'm saying you kidnaped me!"

Kendall laughed, the sound like music to Logan's ears as he unlatched the window and swung it open, grabbing the sweat shirt hanging over his desk chair to protect him from the cold. It might be April, but the air was still nippy. "You better love me forever for this Kendall." Logan said, shutting his phone and looking down at the blonde standing beneath him. He really did look amazing in that tux.

He put his foot on the roof in front of his window, testing the traction to make sure he wouldn't slip. Seeing that his foot stayed in place he placed his other outside too, keeping his hands grasping the window for dear life. He was never the most coordinated person and he was afraid of falling to his death (ok, so he knew a fall for this height couldn't technically kill him, but still a few broken bones at least.). Feeling steady he removed his hands and crawled a crossed to a slant in the roof, where he could easily slide down to a safe distance from the ground to jump.

He landed of the grass with a soft thud, bending his knees to absorb the impact. Wiping his hands on his pants he looked back up to Kendall, who had that smile on again. The one that said he had a plan. "So what's going on?" Logan asked, confusion all over his face.

"You'll see." was all Kendall said before holding out his hand, signaling for Logan to take it. "Follow me."

Logan reached out, feeling electricity shoot up his arm at the contact as he allowed Kendall to drag him off in the direction of the trees that surrounded Logan's back yard. Following a narrow dirt trail worn into the earth, made by summers exploring the woods.

Knowing he wouldn't get anything out of Kendall, Logan simply stayed quiet, knowing no amount of pestering or questions would get the taller boy to tell him where he was taking him. Kendall could be stubborn when he wanted to.

After what felt like ten minutes the trees thinned and a small lake came into view, the same lake they would swim in when the weather warmed in July and August, but at night it was calm, nothing rippling the crystal clear water that reflected the moon with a luminescent brilliance that took Logan's breath away. "Wow." he said, hand still in Kendall's.

"Yeah." Kendall said, suddenly sounding nervous. "It really is beautiful."

Logan turned to look at the blonde, thrown by the shake in his voice that gave away his composure. Kendall never got nervous. EVER. Not even before state freshmen year. "You ok?" he asked, looking him up and down, noticing how the suit showed off all his best physical qualities.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just-" He stopped, looking at the ground, his teeth sinking into his bottom lips. "just that I have something I wanna tell you."

His heart rate increased as Kendall shifted his gaze to Logan's chocolate brown eyes, wide and innocent. This had to be a dream. It had to be. "What is it?" his voice came out breathy, wondering if he was misreading the intensity the those piercing green eyes that seemed always see right through him.

"It's . . . fuck." Kendall said, struggling for words. "I-I really don't know how to tell you this without sounding like a complete girl, but here goes nothing." He took a deep breath, steadying himself before opening his mouth again. "I think that I like you. Like, like you like you. As in more than friends. And I get that you probably haven't ever even thought of me like that, but I just needed to tell you because I couldn't hide it anymore. And I know this could ruin your friendship, but I just... I wanted you to know all your options." Looking at Logan's shocked face caused Kendall to panic, his words jumbling together. "Oh god, look this doesn't have to change anything ok? Just forget it ever happened. I'm a stupid idiot, but please don't hate me! Your like my best friend and with out you I don't even know what I'd-"

"Kendall!" Logan shouted, cutting him off mid-rant. Kendall fell silent, his gaze dropping to the ground, refusing to make eye contact. "I don't hate you."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Logan raised his hand, cupping Kendall's check, pulling his head up so their gazes met, transparency in each of their eyes. They were able to see everything the other was feeling, every insecurity they had, ever dream and wish they had ever made, everything they wanted to be. There wasn't a need for words because they had always understood each other so well it wasn't even necessary. A whole conversation took place without one word being spoken, just eye contact. And slowly, very slowly, both hesitant and careful, making sure the other was comfortable , they leaned toward each other, resting their foreheads together and closing there eyes, taking a moment to just breath in the other, memorizing the way their bodies fit together perfectly before closing the distance and sealing their lips together.

It was like the earth moved, space and time vanished, as Logan brought his hand to tangle in Kendall's hair, while Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, holding him close in a silent promise to never let go. Nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered. Every problem and worry melted away as their lips moved together as one. It wasn't fast or rushed, it was sweet, each letting the other know just how much they felt, just how long they had been waiting for this.

Sadly, the need for air became known as Kendall slowly pulled back, panting and leaning his forehead back against Logan's as the smart boy did the same.

After a moment of catching their breath Kendall brought his lips to Logan's ear his whispers sending a shiver down Logan's spine. "You're amazing Logie."

"I can't believe this isn't a dream." Logan returned, hand moving to clutch the front of Kendall's jacket.

"I know," he replied, placing a light kiss on Logan's cheek, before moving back to look into his eyes. "Dance with me?" he asked, eyes shining with affection for the small brunette in his arms.

"Didn't you get enough of that at prom?" Logan joked lightly, a smile creeping upon his face.

Kendall chuckled "Not really. Madison didn't want to dance and every slow song that came on reminded me of you. I want my slow dance."

Logan smile could have lit up the entire state of Minnesota as he laid his head on Kendall's chest, hands moving around his neck as they swayed to the music Kendall lightly hummed in his ear.

This was perfect. It was everything Logan had ever hoped for. He didn't worry about how he was going to sneak back in his house before his parents noticed he was gone. Didn't worry about the complications dating one of his best friends would bring. At the moment it didn't matter. All he was aware of was Kendall's hands gripping his waist and the soft music he was playing for them.

Maybe prom wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

** Wow. I actually wrote something that wasn't angst... this is something I haven't done in a long time! So tell me if my attempt at something non-angsty failed miserably! I seriously just wrote this entire thing really fast so it probably sucks, but whatever! REVIEW PLEASE! =D love ya all!**


End file.
